Get used to it!
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Hisoka must move with a new family. That means a new school, New home, and an entirely different life. Can he balance family, friends, and love on one scale? And what the hell does the family doctor have to do with his past?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. Now, I'm not sure if ANYONE even read the last story (Called THE JOURNAL) But if you did, sorry but I had to delete it because it SUCKED! I couldn't even stand to read it, so I know for sure that you guys couldn't. -sigh- Sorry. I'm losing my touch. T.T Let's see if I can actually make this worth reading...**_

_**I'm not making it 'horror' Really, just the days in Hisoka's life before he moves away from home, then the days in his life after. :) It'll be a chapter thing, probably, then after this is done I'll finish 'Helping Hands'. :) Thanks!**_

Hisoka stared out the window of the plane. Moving was the last thing he wanted to do. He had so many friends in America! Why did his mother choose to move ALL over again, just when he was getting used to this home.

'Great, Just great. I don't even remember Japanese..Do I?' He thought, huffing. His mother touched his shoulder.

He had to move in with a whole new family. His own 'family' couldn't afford him anymore. They had to drop him off at some orphanage. Go figure.

"Why did you have to put me in a stupid orphanage in Japan?"

"Because, Honey. You'll fit in better there-"

"That's what you said about America! It took me a YEAR for someone to talk to me! I don't fit in ANYWHERE, mom! You know that!" He was on the edge of tears, now.

He'd been in Japan for about two years before. He was born in America, but when he turned six, he was tossed into Japan. When he turned eight, he was put right back in America, and he stayed there. Now, on his tenth birthday, here he was again. He'd never really practiced the language while he was gone... Maybe some of his old friends remembered him? Maybe they could find a home...

He huffed. 'Yea, right.' He looked out the window again and down, staring at the patch-work quilt of buildings and cars.

His hair drooped in his eyes, and he moved his hand carefully up to it, pushing the strands from his emerald eyes.

His mother looked at him with an equally tearful expression.

"Honey... Your father's death is hard for both of us. I know that... but you know if I could keep you in the house, and pay the bills, you know I would. I love you, I really do."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this!" Hisoka whimpered, the first tear falling down his cheek.

His mother let out a small sigh. "Honey, It's for your own good. I want you to be with a family that can give you what you need. Like food, and water, a warm place to sleep... Aren't you tired of living off of other people?"

"No. I could never be tired of it, because I was with you! But I guess that's all over, isn't it!" He growled, more tears beginning to fall. After those words, his mother left him alone.

He regretted it immediately. he did understand what his mother was doing, he really did... but... There had to be another way to keep him in a warm bed without having to leave his friends and the only family he had left.

OoOoOoOoO

He was _finally_ adopted, heading to his new home.

While at the orphanage, Hisoka had managed to keep his sanity level high, with all of the younger kids jumping and pouncing on him.

He was fifteen now, and he had only gotten stronger. He ran around the courtyard every day, to keep himself 'fit'. Nobody wanted a weak son. That's what his father taught him.

Not only that, but it was rather quiet. He liked the silence. It made him feel safer.

He stared out the car window, waiting for his 'sibling' to say something to him.

But no. Right now, she stared at him with a blank expression.

He had a new sister.

'_Greeaaat.._.' He had thought, looking at the family that he was soon going to call his own.

To make matters worse, he was the oldest.

His new mother was actually very pretty, with long black hair and big, brown eyes.

The father was handsome enough. He had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Oh, Tatsumi, will you relax!? It'll be fine."

"I can't relax, Ana! We have bills to pay, and-" Ana shook her head and stared ahead; after all, she had to keep her eyes on the road to drive.

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Breathe in... Breathe out."

Tatsumi glared at her, but he rolled his eyes and did as told.

Hisoka felt like snickering. Tatsumi, Huh?

He was actually shocked he could still speak the language. Perhaps he remembered everything.

"Where am I going to live?" He asked. Tatsumi looked back with a slightly shocked expression as his wife kept driving.

"Ah, It speaks." He said, smiling.

Hisoka couldn't help but smile back, though it was a sad one.

His father always said that when Hisoka was at the dinner table, just staring at the food, not saying a word. When he finally spoke, his father would yell,

"Oh, Thank heavens! It speaks!"

That had always earned a laugh, something Hisoka figured he'd never do again.

He was brought back out of his thoughts when Tatsumi let out a low laugh. "Right here."

The car stopped at a medium-sized house, just big enough to fit the whole family with a little bit of space left. His brothers stepped out of the car, his sister following. He followed them soon after.

"So..." He whispered, sighing as they reached the doorway. He looked down at the young girl.

"What is your name?"

"Yumi!" The little girl said, her eyes bright. Her hair was blond, like his own, and it went down to her back. Her eyes were a pale blue.

"There!" Tatsumi said, putting the keys back in his pocket. "Sorry, Couldn't find the right one.." he mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, Don't worry, honey! We all make mistakes!"

"What's your name?" Yumi asked, Staring at Hisoka.

Hisoka figured she was the youngest.. "Ah, My name is Kurosaki Hisoka. Well... It is now, anyway."

"Oh... So you want me to call you 'Hisoka' or 'Kuro..' Err.. Kurosa-"

Hisoka pat her head. "Call me Hisoka."

"Okay!" Yumi gave up on trying to pronounce his name and she ran into a room, which he figured was hers.

"Oh, Hisoka, Why don't you go play with the kids, alright? Get to know them."

"Okay, Ana." Hisoka whispered, walking up the stairs after Yumi.

'_She hasn't earned the title as mother yet. And Tatsumi hasn't earned 'Father' yet, either_.' He thought, peeking into the room. Yumi sat on the floor, playing with a doll. She didn't even look up as he stepped into the room.

"Hey." He said, leaning over. Yumi looked up.

"What?"

"Would you like me to play with you?" 'Heh, might as well. Something tells me I'm going to be living here for a while. No use in sulking.'

"You'd... You'd do that!?"

"Of course. I'm your brother now, we have to get along." He sighed as Yumi's expression brightened.

"Yay!" She said, jumping on Hisoka's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck into a tight hug. A small smile formed and he hugged her back, setting his hands on her back. She jumped off of him and grabbed a small doll made of yarn. "Here! You can be him!" She said, grinning.

He took it gently. "I'll be careful with it." He said, nodding lightly.

"Okay! Let's play!"

OoOoOoOoO

Ana sat on the edge of the bed. Tatsumi was typing on the computer on the other side, his fingers flying over the keys. He sighed and shut the laptop carefully, and set it down after a sharp, 'click'. He reached over and grabbed Ana's waist, and she giggled, laying down beside him.

She kissed his lips softly, and he kissed her back, rubbing his hands on her stomach. He reached over to the table, still kissing his wife, and turned off the light.

MWAHAHAHA:D Don't hate me for making Tatsumi Hisoka's dad. O.o

Tsuzuki will be in here soon, next chapter, actually! Thank you for reading, Please review!

Love; Ghostie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**:) Okay, Thank you Laustic! Here goes:) I'm waiting for a good time to put Tsuzuki in for good, but he may not be in it as much as my other stories yet, but don't you worry, he will be. And I'm sorry about the first chapter being such a mess, you couldn't tell the difference between much. ): Sorry about that, but I've messed with it enough, I'm about to go insane. O.o**_

Hisoka looked up at the school, shifting his bag on his shoulder. He gulped as he watched other students walk inside the big, gray doors. He shuddered.

'_Get a hold on yourself, you big wimp!_' He scolded himself, sighing as he walked foreword.

Almost immediately, someone knocked him over. He fell to the ground, and his bag fell next to him.

A tanned arm reached down and helped him up, then leaned over to grab the bag. A man with purple eyes and brown hair stared at him.

"Hey! Sorry about that, I should really watch where I'm going!"

"N..No problem..." Hisoka whispered. He leaned down and went for the bag just as the other man did, and their hands touched. Hisoka pulled his hand back and blushed.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? Oh, our hands touched! exiting!'_ He thought, shaking his head.

"I'm Tsuzuki."

"My name is Hisoka..." Hisoka looked at him with an emotionless expression.

The bell inside rang, and, without saying a word, Tsuzuki ran toward the doors, pushing them open and rushing inside.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"ANA, I'M HOME!" Hisoka yelled, coming through the door.

Instead of Ana, Yumi ran down the stairs.

"Big brother!" She yelled, and she jumped on Hisoka, forcing him against the wall.

"Oof!" He whimpered, and he laughed, rubbing Yumi's hair.

"Yes! You're finally home!" Yumi said, kissing his cheek. "I've been waiting all day!"

"Oh, You _just_ got home!" Ana said, coming into the room. She laughed softly. "Anyway.. Hisoka, Yumi wants to go to the park. Could you take her?"

"Yea. No problem! I seen it on my way home."

Yumi giggled and jumped off of her new brother and ran to put on her shoes.

Tatsumi sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. "I've never seen Yumi so hyper."

"She's happy she's finally got someone to play with." Ana said, smiling. She sat down next to her husband and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yea.. But Hisoka still seems as distant as he did before."

"Yes, it may take a while for him to get used to everything, Ana."

"Yea.. But still..." Ana sighed and looked down.

Tatsumi's arm wrapped around her shoulders and he smiled. "Don't worry, he'll adjust fine."

"You're right. He will."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Yumi skipped beside Hisoka. She hadn't been to the park in months! And now, she got to go with her new brother! She couldn't have asked for a better day.

"Hisoka...?"

"Yes, Yumi?"

"Can we get some Ice cream?"

"I'm not sure..." He looked in his pocket, and found just enough money for two cones. "Yes, we can!"

Yumi's eyes sparkled, and Hisoka let a smile cross his face. Maybe this new family wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Yumi looked up and seen a red rubber ball fly over her head, and she ran to go get it. When she leaned down, and little boy about her age did the same, and they touched the ball at the same time. She blushed.

The boy had brown eyes and brown hair, and he smiled at her. "Hi!" He said, standing up fully. "I'm Kojo!"

"I'm... I'm Yumi.." She smiled. A boy about her brother's age ran over. He had brown hair and purple eyes, and they shown bright with worry.

"Kojo! You had me worried, you just disappeared!"

"Sorry, big brother."

"It's alright, just be careful, Kay?"

"I will..."

Yumi looked to her right and seen Hisoka walking over to her, an ice cream cone in hand.

"Here!" He said, holding it out to her.

Yumi took it and smiled. "Thank you!" She licked the top and closed her eyes, feeling the wind pick up slightly.

"Ah, Hisoka. We keep bumping into each other, don't we?"

Tsuzuki stood up to his full height. "I take it this is your sister? She's cute." He smiled.

Hisoka nodded. "Yea." He started on the ice cream and kept a watchful eye on Yumi, who followed Kojo to a bench. They sat down together and started talking.

Tsuzuki smiled. "So.. Where did you live before?"

"America."

"Seriously? Wow.. That's a pretty long way away..."

"Yea... Pain in the butt to come all the way here, but hey, I'm not regretting it to much now.. I've got a nice family that can take care of me..." Hisoka looked down at his watch. "Well, nice talking to you. See you tomorrow at school! It's getting late! Bye!" He walked toward Yumi, who stood up before he got there. "Time to go." He said, holding out his hand.

She grinned. "You're the best brother ever, Hisoka!"

He smiled. "And you're the best sister." He gripped her hand and walked home, smiling the whole way.

_**:D Okay! You can tell that Hisoka loves kids. :) Thank you for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**:D WHEE! I hope you people read these notes. -.- If not, then tell me I'm wasting my time! O.o**_

_**But yea.. Anyway... I'm at a road block right now, but no worries. :) My brother is here and he's helping me out with ideas.**_

_**If ANYONE has an idea they'd like to share, PLEASE PM it to me! I'd love to hear what you guys think should happen! Thanks! Now you may read on!**_

Hisoka sighed and slipped into bed. It had been a _long_ week for him, between coming to a whole new house, taking his new sister to school before his classes started, getting along with his family, AND trying to make friends at his own school.

Not that he was complaining. He missed his real mother, of course, but this family did care about him. He could feel it when he came home, and just before he went to bed when Ana and Tatsumi both gave him a hug and said, 'Good night, sleep tight!' and let him go to bed.

He smiled to himself. '_This is it. Tomorrow, I need to find a way to fit in better at school...'_ He yawned, and was about to go to sleep, when he heard a scream. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself out of bed, and ran out of his room to Yumi's bedroom.

Yumi had fallen off of the bed and twisted her ankle, and she held it, crying. Hisoka ran over to her.

"Are you okay!?" He asked, holding her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"I hurt my ankle.." She sniffed, and she looked down at it. Hisoka picked her up.

"I'll take you to mom." He said, kissing her head. He carried her out of the room, and the second he walked out of the room, Ana was running up the stairs, Tatsumi following.

"Oh, Is she okay?"

"Yea, she will be. She fell out of bed and hurt her ankle. I don't know how she managed it, but-"

"I didn't fall. I was _pushed_." Yumi said, sniffing.

Hisoka blinked. Anger ran through his veins at the thought of someone hurting his little sister. He'd only known her for a small period of time, but within that time, he grew very close to her.

Ana pulled Yumi out of Hisoka's hands and smiled. "It's okay, honey.. We'll fix it." She said, walking down the stairs. She looked back at Hisoka for a moment. "Thank you for getting her."

"You're welcome, really." Hisoka smiled. For once, he was noticed for his efforts. Praised for what good he had done.

But he had no time for feeling proud. He pushed passed Tatsumi and stomped back to Yumi's room.

The window was wide open, and he sighed. He shut it quickly, and then looked around the room. Nobody was there.

Then again, did he expect someone to be there? If there really was someone there, he or she would have bolted when Yumi screamed.

But why on earth would someone want to hurt her?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Yumi, come here." Hisoka whispered. '_Eleven thirty... Ugh, we'd better get to bed..'_

"What is it, Hisoka?"

"I'd like you to sleep in my room tonight, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just.. Please. I'm worried about you."

"I'll be okay! The strange man is gone. He left."

"Please.. Just come with me."

"Alright..."

Yumi followed her brother up the stairs, and into his room. He shut the door once she walked in. The room was filled with darkness.

He could hear Yumi's frightened whimpers, and he picked her up. "It's alright." He said, smiling. He kissed the side of her head. "I'm here. I'll protect you."

"I'm afraid of the dark..." She whimpered.

Hisoka sighed. "Alright, one moment." He turned on the light, but he seen a silver-haired figure in the corner. His eyes widened, and he grabbed Yumi quickly. Yumi screamed loudly and buried her face in Hisoka's chest.

"You.. You... YOU hurt her!" Hisoka screamed. The man ran towards him, and his arm connected with Hisoka's hip.

Hisoka cried out and fell to his knees, but kept Yumi shielded. Memories of his past flooded into his mind, and he felt a sharp pain in his head, and the memories were free as he fell to his side, unconscious.

(flashback)

_"Mommy.. There's a strange man in my room..." Hisoka whispered, tugging on his mother's shirt. She looked down. _

_"Honey, it's only your mind playing tricks on you."_

_"He touched me." Hisoka whispered, looking down at his tummy. "Right here..." He pointed to his lower tummy, and his mothers eyes widened. _

_His father sat on the chair at the table, and Hisoka heard him get up quickly. "What!?" He said, not believing what he was hearing from the boy._

_"He touched me..." Hisoka repeated. His eyes were dull and he looked scared. His mother gathered him into her arms and held him close as his father walked up the stairs._

_Nothing happened. Not one sound. When his father said that nobody was there, Hisoka felt better, but he still slept with his parents that night._

(end flashback)

Hisoka shivered. He felt himself in the arms of Ana, and she was holding his shoulders. "What happened?" She asked, tears coming out of her eyes.

Yumi was in Tatsumi's arms, and she was crying in his chest. "He did bad things to big brother, daddy!"

Ana looked at her with wide eyes, and Hisoka looked up. His mouth was partly open, and he could taste something different, a taste he remembered clearly.

(flashback)

_Hisoka was cornered. He backed up against the wall, looking for something to throw. When he didn't find anything, he let out a small whimper and let himself slide down to the floor._

_A man came closer to him, and he dropped to his knees in front of the boy, putting his fingers in Hisoka's hair. _

_The man's lips touched Hisoka's and he shivered. The man pulled away roughly, scaring the boy completely. _

_"You will not tell anybody, got it? I will be back to find you, Hisoka.. I promise you that. Even if you're halfway around the world..." He whispered the last bit directly into Hisoka's ear, and he bit the bottom. Hisoka let out a gasp and fell back slightly, and he felt the man move away, and he dropped onto the floor. Tears came from his eyes, and he curled into a ball on the floor, afraid to move._

_The taste that was put into his mouth was like vanilla, but it was mixed with cinnamon. He couldn't place it, nor did he want to. He wanted to forget. He was just trying to scare him._

_Wasn't he?_

(end flashback)

Hisoka stared at the wall. "No..." He whispered. He shook and looked up at Ana. "No... No no no no!"

He put his hands over his head.

'_I can't go through this again... I can't... I can't!'_

**_O.o okay, that wasn't the _best_ thing ever, but close enough. :)_**

_**Thanks, and REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**:D Thank you Laustic AGAIN. :) Never fails to make me happy! Okay, here's chapter four!**_

"So.. Hisoka... When exactly did this take place?"

"I TOLD you, I don't want to talk about it!"

"It would make you feel better-"

"NO IT WOULDN'T!"

Hisoka was with a counselor (_**Sp please? O.O there are so many ways to spell it in the spell check thing that I'm not sure which one to use... o.o) **_And she was trying to get into his past. He didn't want _anyone_ to know what kind of things he went through.

No way. It was to painful for _him_ to know, imagine what his new parents would feel?

There was a wave of guilt flooding in his mind. But how could he lie to them? They _were_ his parents now, after all, and they deserved to know.

But there was no way he'd tell some stranger who had no idea what the hell they were doing to him.

"Hisoka.. I'm trying to help..." She sat, touching his shoulder. He smacked her hand, and she pulled away.

"Don't _touch_ me! And you can help someone else, I want nothing to do with you!"

"You're parents think it will help you."

"You know what would _really_ help me?"

"What? I'll listen to anything."

"Good. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" His cheeks were stained with tears. "You people don't _get it_ do you!? I don't _want_ to bring it up! So quit asking me! I'm not crazy, he's there! He's there, and he's never leaving!" He fell to the floor, hugging his body.

The woman ran over to him and picked him up. "But what if I told you I _did_ understand. That I know people with the same problem."

Hisoka stared up at her. Once he felt her arms on him, he growled. "What did I say about the touching? I can get up on my own, thank you."

"Please... Just let me in."

"No." He looked at her with a sad expression. "Just let me go home."

She sighed. "Alright." She shook her head and smiled. She stood up and opened the door, and then waved. "I suppose I'll see you later."

"No. You _won't._" He growled, as he walked passed her.

'_I'm not crazy.. I'm not...'_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tsuzuki put his pencil down. He looked at Hisoka's empty seat as the teacher droned on about a movie they were about to watch.

'_Where could he be...?'_ He thought, sighing out loud.

"Mister Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki didn't answer. He was staring at the seat, as if a dead body were sitting there.

"Tsuzuki!?" One of the students said, poking his back with a pencil. Tsuzuki jumped and looked over.

"What!?"

"Stop day-dreaming."

"I'm not. I'm _thinking._ Can't you tell the difference?" He growled, and the class was silent.

The teacher knew Tsuzuki only got like this when he was worried, but that still got on his nerves.

"Since it's your first offense of the year, I'll let it slide. Do it again, it's the office."

"Yes sir..." Tsuzuki whispered, and he looked back at the chair.

The door suddenly opened, and Hisoka himself walked into the room. Tsuzuki's expression brightened as he sat down next to him. "Sorry I'm late, sir.." Hisoka said quietly. "Me and the counselor.. Didn't exactly _get along_..."

"Quite alright, you're here now, that's what matters." The teacher put the movie in the VCR and sat at his desk.

"Where were you again?" Tsuzuki whispered to Hisoka. He looked over.

"Oh, some bitch wanted to help me sort out my problems when I didn't need it."

"...Oh..." He stayed silent for moment, as a question he wanted to ask may hurt Hisoka more than anything to think about it. Did something happen to him? If so, what? Was it bad? Was he okay? Tsuzuki had never cared this much about anyone except for his brother, but that was about to change, as his brother was being forced to go away with his aunt in America.

He sighed and decided to ask. "Why were you gone so long? Three days is quite a while..."

Hisoka tensed up. He seemed to be in a trance, before he said, "Meet me at my house after school. I'll explain then..."

Tsuzuki nodded. Did Hisoka trust him enough to tell him? He certainly hoped so. Hisoka was the kind of person he would want as a friend, and it seemed like he needed a friend at this point of time.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tsuzuki knocked on the door, and Yumi carefully answered. She opened it part way, and said, "Who is it?" In a soft voice.

"It's Tsuzuki... Hisoka's friend."

"Okay, one second..." he seen her shut the door slowly and heard the lock.

'_It must have been bad for her to be acting like this. I hope they're okay...'_

After a few minutes, the door opened, and Hisoka stood in the doorway. "Come in.." He whispered, moving out of the way. Tsuzuki walked in carefully and took off his shoes at the door.

"Follow me." Hisoka walked up the stairs, and Tsuzuki followed.

Once the bedroom door was shut and locked, Hisoka threw himself into Tsuzuki's arms.

Tsuzuki, shocked, looked down at his hair. "What...What's wrong?"

"He'll find me... He knows where I am.."

"Who? What are you talking about...?"

"The man.. he knows... everything..."

"Hisoka, you aren't making sense-"

Hisoka was still. He no longer moved.

"Hisoka? Hisoka, are you alright?" He shook him carefully, and only a whimper let him know that Hisoka could still hear him.

"Am I crazy...?" He suddenly said, shocking Tsuzuki.

"No, I don't think so...!"

"Everyone else does..." He said, looking down at the floor.

"They don't think I'm telling the truth.. I am.. I am!"

"I know you are telling the truth, but what about? Hisoka, you haven't explained _everything_."

"If I explained _everything_ then you would be left a traumatized mess and _dead_!"

"Dead!? Are you _threatening _me!?"

"No... _he _is..."

"Who?"

"As I said, if I told you, you'd end up dead.. He hears what we're saying.. he hears everything... He knows _everything_!" He was in tears now, and shaking.

Tsuzuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Whoever _he_ was it was obvious that he scared the heck out of Hisoka. But who was he? What did he do? He sighed, knowing that asking wouldn't do much good. If Hisoka wanted him to know everything, he would tell him everything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry it's taking so long guys.. It took a quik turn for the wore for the weather down here. I can hardly move my fingers to type it's so cold and I can't sit up strait because of my back issue (Long story). No worries, though, I'll still be reading and comenting on everything. O.o I'll try to finish this as soon as I can**_

_**I'm so sorry O.O**_

_**Thanks; **_

_**Ghostgurl0894**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, The cold problem is fixed a bit. (I'm wearing two sweatshirts, gloves, thick pants, and all of the windows are closed, but I'm STILL COLD! T.T) Gaw! Anyway, On with the story. :)**_

_**Okay, Now I don't have a signed review from my uncle Harold (Since he's not on So Here is my reply:**_

_**Harold: not sure who the characters are but this is pretty good.**_

_**My reply: Thanks! If you want to watch the episodes, I go to Youtube. I have the DVDs though, but only episodes 9-13. :)**_

_**Most of my ideas for this chapter were lost this morning when I had five pages worth, and I was happy with it. I went to save it, and Abi word 'Quit unexpectedly' before I could. -.- **_

Tsuzuki sighed. It had been a _long_ week. His brother, Kojo, was gone now. he went with his Aunt to America, and he was all alone in his home.

But he was still worried about Hisoka. What the hell was his problem!? Why was he so... Oh, what's the word... _Freakish_?

He shook his head. Once more, he knew that if Hisoka wanted him to know, he would he tell him. Unless... unless maybe the problem _was_ him.

He laughed slightly. Yea, right. He hardly even knew Hisoka, let alone be the root to his problems.

He knew better than that, didn't he?

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka lay on the bed, sighing. Not word from the man yet, but he knew he could appear just as sudden as he could disappear.

Ana and Tatsumi had called the family Doctor, Kazutaka Muraki, to make sure Hisoka had no physical injuries. They told him not to worry, as his family had been their doctor for nearly twenty years for _their_ family. And Yumi _loved_ doctor Muraki. He was considered her best and only friend before Hisoka got there. There was a knock on his door, and he looked over.

"It's unlocked." He said, sitting up. It was Tatsumi.

"The doctor is here." He said, smiling.

Hisoka heard footsteps coming up the stairs and toward his room.

Doctor Muraki appeared in the doorway with Yumi in his arms and he set her down. She giggled and hugged his leg, and he let a soft smile grace his features as he pat her hair. He looked up. "Good afternoon, Hisoka. I see you're the new son they've been talking about. What a handsome boy."

Hisoka recognized the voice. His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No.. no no no no no!" He whispered under his breath. Tatsumi didn't even hear him, and neither did Yumi. But Muraki did. He let the smile fade and turn into a serious, but evil expression.

"Well, I'll just get to work. I'll make sure he's alright. Go ahead and get back to work. Yumi, would you like to be my little helper?" He asked, leaning down to Yumi, who grinned.

"Yes!" She said, giggling.

The act made Hisoka sick. This was the man. This was the guy that had been tormenting him and killing him inside. The man who had taken over his dreams since he was seven years old.

And now, at fifteen, he finally got a perfect, clear view of him.

And _nobody_ but him even knew.

But why would he have Yumi help him? What was he going to do if Yumi was here? Hisoka surely couldn't fight back against whatever Muraki did, in fear he'd scare the poor girl.

But on the other hand, Muraki couldn't rape or kill him.

Unless he killed Yumi. His eyes flashed, and as soon as Yumi left the room, Hisoka hissed;

"If you do _anything_ to hurt her, I swear on my life you'll never live another day."

"Humph. Like I would hurt a little child as innocent as her."

"That's bull and you know it, Muraki. She's older than I was when you raped-"

Yumi returned with a blanket. Hisoka stopped mid-sentence.

"Are you guys getting along?" She asked, grinning.

'_Poor girl... She's ten years old... and Muraki's looking at her as if she was... Ugh, I can't even _go_ there...'_ He thought, shuddering. He smiled as wide as he could. "Yea.. We're getting along just fine." He lied.

Yumi grinned. "Awesome!" She gave the blankets to Muraki, who smiled. "Now, Could you go get me a thermometer? It seems mine is still at the office."

"Yep!" Yumi said, running off to the bathroom.

"You were saying?" Muraki whispered, getting closer.

"Don't get any closer, Muraki. You'll regret it...!"

"Oh? How? What, is a kid like you going to kick me?" He smirked. "Face it, Hisoka... you've got nowhere to run..."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tsuzuki walked slowly down the street. When he walked by Hisoka's house, he looked up at a window in curiosity.

It paid off.

He seen Muraki holding on to Hisoka's waist, kissing his neck. He could clearly see Hisoka trying to push him off. He rushed to the door and knocked.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tatsumi looked at the door and walked over. He opened it up. "Oh? And who are you?"

"A friend of Hisoka's... Look, you need to go to his room!"

"What? Why?"

"Someone is in there!"

"Yes, I know. It's his doctor."

"No no no, I mean... He's doing... 'Somthing'."

Tatsumi's eye twitched. Was it possible that the man responsible for Hisoka's troubles was Muraki!?

"Go! I seen it up there at the window! He might have seen me, but I'm not sure!"

"Alright. Come on in." Tatsumi moved aside and quietly stepped up the stairs, and Tsuzuki followed.

When they got over to the room, Hisoka was 'asleep' on the bed, and Muraki was running his fingers through Hisoka's hair.

"Shh." Muraki whispered. "He hasn't gotten much sleep lately. I told him rest would do him a lot of good right now. I'll come back tomorrow and finish the check up." He grabbed his bag and walked by Tsuzuki.

When he passed, Muraki slipped his hand into Tsuzuki's back pocket, and he felt something stay there even after he left.

He pulled it from his pocket.

It was a piece of paper with ink on the other side. He carefully unfolded it, knowing that Tatsumi was reading over his shoulder. It said;

'_Dear Tsuzuki;_

_This does not concern you. Hisoka was mine, and you know it. I suggest you keep your distance, before you become my next victim... Hisoka was too late to realize the truth...'_

_Love;'_

The letter had no name.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened with each word. He dropped the paper and ran to Hisoka, and he noticed he wasn't breathing. "Hisoka!" He whimpered. "Hisoka, wake up!" Tatsumi grabbed his phone and called for the police.

Tsuzuki kept shaking Hisoka's shoulder, and Yumi ran in, crying. "Is big brother okay!?" She asked, looking up at Tsuzuki. He couldn't lie to her.

"I don't know... all we can do now is hope, and life will take it's course..." He whispered.

Hisoka's body was somewhat strait, and on first glance, it did look like he was asleep. But if you stared at him long enough, you'd realize different.

Tsuzuki set his head on Hisoka's chest. "I can hear a heartbeat.. It's faint... but... it's a heartbeat." That was the only way he knew how to check. Before he knew it, Hisoka came up, taking in a sharp breath. It scared the two, and Yumi and Tsuzuki fell over.

"Big brother!" Yumi said, crawling to him. Tatsumi joined them and wrapped his arms around his son.

"It's okay.. You're alright, don't worry... I'm here... I'll protect you.."

Hisoka's face was expressionless, but the fear in his eyes was clear, even for Yumi.

"Muraki..." He whispered, crying. "Where is he...?"

"He left.." Tsuzuki whispered. He touched Hisoka's face. "Don't worry. I won't let him near you..."

"No... He won't do anything to me..." He whispered. He knew if he said that Muraki was who was hurting him, then everyone around him would be hurt. Possibly even killed.

"It wasn't Muraki..." He whispered. Tsuzuki growled.

"No, it was, Hisoka. I _seen _it!

Hisoka looked up at him with tears flowing down his face. "You.. You did?"

"Yes, through the window. I walked by and happened to look up, and I seen Muraki kissing you, and you were trying to push him off..." He hugged Hisoka tightly, and Tatsumi stood up, as the police were there.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whispered, pushing himself onto Tsuzuki's lap and hugging him tighter. Fear and panic still raced through his veins... but Tsuzuki could possibly had saved his life. "Thank you..." He whispered.

Tsuzuki held him tighter, but Hisoka went limp in his arms. He had fainted, but he was still breathing. He had no worries. Not now.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

'Get well soon' letters and everything after it piled up every day in Hisoka's room. He was now in the hospital, and it was confirmed he had lost his innocence either the night before, or a long time ago.

'_Oh, It happened so long ago, but I can still remember...'_ He had thought. He wanted to tell them, but he couldn't open his mouth to speak.

He felt terrible he was giving this family troubles, with this terrible hospital bill. He knew Tatsumi must have had a heart attack. But it was Tatsumi that was there. He seen what had happened, hopefully he understood.

He did, and the family was visiting him everyday.

Tsuzuki stopped by every day as well, Dropping off homework and helping him out with it so Hisoka didn't get left behind.

And that was perfectly fine.

But they both knew it wasn't over.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay! I'm waiting for the cable guy to come over. I'm FINALLY able to get cable back. O.o Yea... Anyway... YAYNESS! Here goes. :D**_

Hisoka sighed and stood up. Today was the day he finally went back to school. He was out of the hospital. He was finally able to walk on his own.

When he started to walk, he felt a bit funny. It was strange to be in a hospital bed for almost two months, only to get up and expect to be able to walk perfectly still. A very odd sensation...

Tsuzuki was there. He was the one who helped him to school. He's being so nice... Hard to believe it took so long for him to actually get along with him.

The second he walked through the door of the school, people crowded him asking if he was okay, and what it was like to be so close to death. He never said anything, and they eventually got the point and left him alone.

Tsuzuki never left his side the entire day. He stayed in each of his classes, helping him with walking, getting him used to everything again. Every once in a while, Hisoka would space out and think about all that's happened, and Tsuzuki would end up having to shake him to get him out of his trance.

Tsuzuki hoped that it would all pass and Hisoka would snap back into shape, because he had a gut feeling something was going to happen.

And _soon_.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Muraki ran his hand over a single doll laying on the table. It was Yumi's, and she had given it to him on his Twenty-fifth birthday. He was Twenty-six now, still young, he supposed. Not as young as he wished, but still young.

Yumi knew he had a love for dolls, so she gave him her favorite doll as a thank you for all of the, 'Boo-boos that you have made feel better'. It made Muraki feel good. for once in his life, he was happy for what he did. Yea..

Happy.

He sighed. Shaking his head, he picked up the doll and wiped off the dust that had collected on it with his thumb, and he put it back in a glass case. He put it on the highest shelf carefully, and he sat at the table.

Now all he had to do is figure out how he could get Hisoka. _Before_ the police got to him.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka closed his eyes carefully. Lately, he seemed as if he was in a trance.. Almost... Dead. His body moved on it's own, he couldn't control anything, he couldn't even talk. But today, he'd felt perfect. Alive and healthy.. Almost as if he was a child again.

Without Muraki, of course. Before Muraki had come into the picture.

But back then, Muraki's hands were softer. His touches were gentle, and they hardly scared him...

But now... They were rough... Violent.

Impatient.

Where and when would Muraki strike next? Will he go after Tsuzuki at all, now that he knows? What about Tatsumi and Yumi? No doubt they know everything.

The police were guarding the school and following Hisoka and Tsuzuki wherever they went, but nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka was in the library, studying for his quiz in math. He sighed and turned the page in his textbook, leaning closer.

Tsuzuki and him had gotten past the police, somehow. They didn't intend to, but they did. No policemen were around. Hisoka was alone. Tsuzuki had to go home, because his mother sent him a text message saying, 'You are late, get your butt back home!'.

Hisoka had to laugh at that one. But suddenly, he stopped.

Tsuzuki didn't even have a mother... Did Tsuzuki simply forget, and on habit walk home? Or was someone... No!

He jumped up, leaving his book. He ran as fast as he could through the doors, and he pushed them.

They wouldn't budge.

He pulled.

Nothing. He growled and ran to the exit doors.

Locked.

'_The library doesn't even close until ten! It's only eight-twenty!'_ He thought, moving back to the table. He picked up his phone and dialed Tsuzuki's cell.

He waited... And waited.. But no answer. Was he asleep? No, He just left. It'd take him ten minutes.

He sighed. Tsuzuki's phone was always set on Vibrate, so no doubt he noticed it. He sent him a text message.

'_Where are you? You need to come back to library. Locked in. Need help. Come back! -Hisoka'_ He sent the message, but as soon as he did, a loud ringing echoed in his ears.

It seemed a ways away, but it was still loud in the quiet, empty library.

It seemed familiar... It wasn't his phone, that's for sure..

That's when it hit him.

"Tsuzuki!" He broke into a run to find the ringing, and he stopped at the restrooms. The ringing was extremely loud, and Hisoka wondered how exactly Tsuzuki could handle it...

He pulled open the door, and Tsuzuki's phone was on the sinks, the bright lights on the sides glowing as it rang.

The overhead lights were off, and Hisoka didn't want to see anything there, if someone was actually in the room.

But what if it was Muraki, waiting to attack...? He flipped on the light because of that fear, and the fact that he heard a grunt. Tsuzuki was on the floor, holding his stomach. There was a deep wound there, and Hisoka gasped.

"Tsuzuki!?"

He suddenly disappeared. Hisoka's jaw dropped. What..What the heck!? What just happened? Why did he appear, now he's gone? How did he even... Was it my imagination?

Those were the only thoughts running through his head as he walked further into the room.

He put on foot in front of the other with open ears, waiting for any noise, any sign to turn back. The ringing was getting annoying, but he didn't make a move to shut it off. It may be the only thing keeping him somewhat calm.

But why was Tsuzuki's phone here, when Tsuzuki wasn't? Unless..

Unless he was.

That got Hisoka to stop. He looked up at the ceiling, and an arm hung from the vent. He jumped and fell over, staring with wide eyes. "Ts...Tsu...Tsuzuki!?" He said, not wanting to believe it. But then, it might not be Tsuzuki.

Regardless, he had to help the person.

He looked for something to stand on, and he found a stool by the toilet. He stood on it, and it was just tall enough to help him poke his head through the vent.

When he seen who it was, he gasped.

It _was_ Tsuzuki. His eyes were dark, and his body was a bit bruised. One arm was tucked under his back. No doubt, if he was dead, he felt no pain. Unless he was _beat_ to death, which could have happened.

Hisoka grabbed his arm, but as soon as he did, the stool beneath him was pulled out from under his feet, and he fell. His head hit the tiles, and all went black as he hit the floor.

Tsuzuki's body tumbled out with him, and the arm that was once tucked under him was out.

In his hand was a doll.

_Muraki's_ doll.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka was awake. He looked up at police, who were examining his body. He smiled. he tried to speak, but the words of an officer stopped him.

"He's dead. The blood loss was too great."

"No.. No, I'm alive!" Hisoka wanted to yelled, but when he tried, his throat felt like cotton was inside, keeping him silent forever. He wanted to kick, scream, do _something_ but he couldn't.

He seen Ana in the doorway, holding Yumi in her arms. Tatsumi was beside them, and he held his wife's shoulder. One officer turned to them.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. He's gone."

Ana burst into tears and let out a loud wail. She buried her head in Tatsumi's chest, and he hugged her back tightly. Yumi was already crying.

"I knew..." She whispered. "I seen it in a dream, mommy.. He fell from there..." She pointed up to the vent, and Hisoka looked up.

His blood was on the tiles around it, and he nearly gasped. Tsuzuki... Where was he? He looked around. He even stood up. But nobody even noticed.

"What's going on!?" He finally said.

Nobody answered. Yumi continued.

"Someone was up there.. His friend. He went up to save him, and he was standing on a stool... But someone came in and pulled it out from under him, and he fell.. Down.. down... Way down... The body came down with him-"

"Enough!" Said the officer, laughing. "You really think that's how he died, kid? Then tell us... Where's the other boy, Hm?"

"He left."

"Humph. Left, huh? If he was stuffed in the vents, he just up and left when he hit the floor. Right."

Hisoka growled. "Don't you talk to my sister like that." He growled. He went to grab the mans' shoulder, but his hand went right through him. He jumped and gasped, but Yumi noticed.

"Big brother!" She yelled, pulling out of her mother's arms. She ran over to Hisoka's body, that was beginning to cough.

Hisoka felt himself dying. His breath was being retrained. He couldn't breathe.. "Help..." He squeaked. '_What's happening?'_ He thought, looking over at his body on the ground. His jaw dropped. No way! He was right here... how is that...? He suddenly faded away.

Hisoka's body flew up, gasping. He gripped his chest and he was screaming.

Yumi touched his arm, and he stopped. He looked over at her and smiled. Tears were in his eyes as he gathered her up into his arms.

"Yumi... Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry I had you guys worried... But I was alive, while you were talking.. you weren't answering me, you-" they all suddenly faded away. Except Yumi.

She was limp in his arms. _Dead_. "Yumi..." He whispered, shaking her. She slowly faded.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Muraki smirked. So his machine was working, eh? They created a false life.. Keeping Hisoka busy while Muraki prepared himself.

He had pulled the stool out from underneath Hisoka, and picked him and Tsuzuki up off of the floor. So the trick had worked...

He knew it would have. None of his plans had gone wrong yet.

Tsuzuki was on a bed, covered in blankets.

"Perfect... None of them will ever know... They went missing.. they're gone, and it _all_ you're fault."

He looked over at Hisoka, who was dreaming with a soft, emotionless expression. Like a doll...

"I've got you, Hisoka.. I'm never letting you go..." His fingers rubbed against Hisoka's cold, soft skin, tangling in his silky hair. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly, and he smirked.

"you will like it here, my pet. Forever..."

_**Phew, took long enough! O.O I hoped you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**:D Sorry, Guys. I was at a sleepover yesterday. It was my friends' birthday today. :) Okay, I'll continue this so you won't kill me... Read on!**_

Hisoka screamed and pulled his body up, only to hit his head on a bar. He yelped and went back down, gripping his forehead in pain.

"Ow, Dammit, what the hell!?" He screamed, opening his eyes.

It took a while to get used to the dim light, as he was used to bright, beautiful lights of the school and home.

But now... It was so dark... So empty... So-

He stopped thinking as he heard someone walking. The closer they got, the better Hisoka could see him. Once the man was directly in front of them, Hisoka whimpered.

"M...M...Muraki..." He whispered, closing his eyes.

'_It wasn't a dream... It's real... I'm no longer home... Oh, why must this happen? Dad, where are you when I need you...'_ He thought, suddenly making a reference to his real father. His heart felt as if it were breaking at that thought, and he remembered his dad on Hisoka's ninth birthday; The night he died.

He was there.

(flashback)

_Hisoka laughed as his dad picked him up and put him on his shoulders, carrying him around the yard. His mother was smiling as she sat in the chair._

_She was pregnant with Hisoka's baby brother, and he was exited. He'd finally have someone to play with! He wouldn't be alone anymore!_

_The sun was going down, reflecting off of the water of the pond in the front yard, and the fish inside of it played, circling around plants and darting through the liquid air._

_"Hey, Hisoka. Why don't we go to the ice cream shop, eh? It's you're birthday. You deserve it!"_

_Hisoka grinned. "Yea!"_

_When they got into the car, he seen his mom's hand grip her father's as he pulled out of the drive, her hand over her swelled belly. He had to smile. He may have been young, but he knew a lot for his age, more than he should have, apparently. _

_It was dark out, and they needed the headlights badly. Daddy's eye sight was never good. With or without headlights._

_Not even the headlights could have saved them._

_Out of nowhere, a car hit the side of theirs as they drove over a bridge. Hisoka gasped and the seat belt around his chest tightened and stayed there as he was thrown to the side. He felt the belt cutting into his skin on his neck, but he didn't care. _

_He could hear his mother screaming as his dad tried to gain control of the car, but it was too late. When Hisoka looked out the window, he could see them getting closer to the river below. He screamed and unbuckled the seat-belt, letting it go back to it's original place._

_That was a _big_ mistake. He was tossed to the side as the car that had hit them went with, slamming into the rear. He felt the seat push foreword, and he braced himself as the seat pressed him against the front seats. He closed his eyes tightly and wriggled out from the bottom, and he felt the car land in water, the splashing reaching his ears._

_The water came into his mouth almost immediately as the car above slammed even further, but into the side, nearly boxing him in. he hadn't been screaming, and neither had his parents, Though he could hear his mom breathing before they hit the water._

_But nothing from his father. He held his breath and moved to the right, cutting his arms on broken glass and stray pieces of metal. He looked up at the window. He remembered.. His father had told him once, 'If a car falls into the river, do whatever you can to escape out through the door alive; nobody wants a weak son'._

_That's what drove him on. With the most energy he could, he pulled on the handle of the door, but the water pressure kept it shut. He could feel his lungs tightening and he needed oxygen, but if he tried to breath now, he'd drown. He knew that. He looked up at the closed window, and around the backseat. _

_His hair waved to the side as he found the guts to slam his fist into the glass, and it broke without a problem. He didn't mind the glass as he used his hands to get the broken shards out of the bottom, sides and top, and he pulled his skinny body through. He let himself float to the top, getting a large intake of air. _

_The tightening in his lungs began to loosen as sweet life poured into him again. He coughed up the water he had been holding in and looked down. He had just realized that it was freezing in these waters, chilling him to the bone, almost freezing his spirit like stone. He growled. He didn't care, he _had_ to save his mom and dad._

_With another gasp, he held his breath and dived under, pushing himself down. Blood still came off of his body, but his skin was numb from the water and numb from the fear, so he didn't pay any mind. He stopped at his mothers door, and her eyes were half open as she struggled with the seat belt. Her tummy was bleeding, and Hisoka felt a wave of hurt in his chest. He hoped that the baby wasn't hurt. He pulled on the handle, and once more, it wouldn't budge. He knocked on the door heavily, and his mother looked at him with wide eyes. he made a hand sign to tell her to keep away, and when she blocked her face, he slammed his already-bleeding fist into the window. _

_His mother began to tear away at the seat belt, and Hisoka just moved the top off over her head. This was the fastest he'd ever thought, but then, when you are in a sink or swim situation, you need to think quickly._

_She got the picture and moved her legs up. She had a bit of trouble, but eventually, she pulled her legs through the bottom of the belt and held Hisoka close._

_Not once did Hisoka even notice the pain in his chest. He didn't feel that his lungs were begging for air; All he felt was worry and fear for his mother. He knew it was too late for his father, as his head had busted through the windshield, glass piercing through it._

_When they reached the top of the water, the two pulled in a deep breath. Hisoka couldn't cry; Not now. His mother was weak, they needed help. He couldn't find the voice to yell for help, but he didn't have to. A boat was there, and he looked at it. He smiled. He waved and his mother slowly waded towards it, wincing as her belly throbbed. _

_On that boat, their lives were saved, and everyone was shocked when they learned that a nine year old boy had fought his way through the glass and metal to save his beloved mother- even if it was too late for his father and baby brother._

_They could only explain it as a miracle._

End flashback)

Hisoka was crying.

Muraki, standing above him, was shocked. What did he do? All he did was walk up... Unless.. unless he remembered.

Muraki was _on_ that boat. He was the one who took care of the boy. He had made an attack on the boy before, but he never knew what he looked like. He had used a softer voice then, making sure he sounded gentle and kind; It worked. No, Hisoka never had a clue until now; And it was too late.

He touched Hisoka's soft skin again, feeling the boy shiver under his touch. Hisoka opened his eyes a bit and let out another cry of fear, and he went into a screaming fit. He kicked his legs and attempted to get up, but Muraki's arm held him down.

"Let go! Let go! What did I ever do to you!? Why do you have to do this to me!? Why, Why?"

Muraki let Hisoka go, and the blond fell to his knees on the floor, hiding his eyes.

"All I wanted was to live my life! That's all I wanted! But no, YOU took it away from me! You took it away from my the day you took my innocence, the day you took everything away! What about Tsuzuki, Huh? I suppose you stuffed him in the vents to after you repeated my history with him!? Huh? Is _that_ it!? Let me tell you this, Kazutaka Muraki, You will never get away with this forever!" He sniffed and stood up shakily, and Muraki stood in front of him, shocked.

But Hisoka continued. "My father died, and then you stalk me again after I move all the way down here!? Why, Muraki!? Why _me_!?"

Muraki just kept his smirk. "Humph. I picked you because of this very reason. You weren't afraid to say what you feel. You aren't afraid of _anything_. And that just makes things even better for me...!"

"Then fine!" Hisoka screamed, anger replacing his sadness. He walked carelessly over to Muraki and leaned into his chest. "Do what you want, I'm sick of running! If this is what you want, then dammit, come and get it! You've ruined me already, what worse could you possibly do!?"

Muraki stared, his eyes wide. Did... Did Hisoka just... _throw_ himself out for him?

It certainly made it easier, but why? Why the sudden change?

"Please..." Hisoka begged, letting himself fall to his knees against Muraki, still holding his back. "Just finish me off! Don't draw this out and cause my family pain!"

Muraki kept his cool, calm expression. "No."

"Wh...What!? I'm _begging_ here, isn't that what you want!? For me to look weak? To be weak?"

"No. I want you because you are everything I'm not. I find you interesting. I find you.. _perfect._"

"Nobody's perfect..."

"Oh, but you are, Hisoka..." He leaned down to the teen, feeling much like he did the first time he had done this to him. He kissed the boy's lips, and Hisoka just let himself fall weak into Muraki's arms.

'_None of it matters, anymore... Nothing... Tsuzuki's gone, I'll never see Yumi again.. Oh, poor Ana must be going insane... But what about Tatsumi? Humph, he's probably the only calm one... I wouldn't doubt it...'_ Hisoka thought. He felt a tear falling from his eye.

Before Muraki even put his hands on Hisoka's body, Hisoka himself heard a small grunt.

"Hisoka... Hisoka, is that you!?"

"Tsuzuki!?" Hisoka pushed Muraki off of him and ran over to his friend, hugging him tightly as soon as he got to him.

Tsuzuki was on a table much like Hisoka was, and he looked angelic with the dim lights shining off of his face.

All of Hisoka's thoughts of letting Muraki have him disappeared, much to Muraki's disappointment.

Muraki sat on the floor, his calm expression turning annoyed. "Damn you..." He growled, standing up.

Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki sat up slowly, and he suddenly wished that it was Tsuzuki who loved him, not Muraki. He shocked himself, but it shocked him even more when he started to lean towards Tsuzuki.

Muraki shook his head. If the boy wanted to play this game, fine, he'll play it. He took a metal bar from the concrete floor and stepped closer, getting up right behind the two teens.

Tsuzuki touched the back of Hisoka's neck as they got closer. '_this is it... It's time to see if my feelings are right..._' He thought. Hisoka's lips touched his own, and he felt a shock go through him, and he instantly wanted more. But as soon as a thought ran across his mind, he felt a terrible pain in his head and he fell.

'_Hisoka.. I love you...'_

_**O.o Okay, that was fun. :D I hope you liked the little flashback. Now you know what really happened to the poor child's daddy. ): Thanks for reading! See you later!**_

**_P.S: If I don't reply to your Comments, I'm sorry. My E-mail isn't wanting to work, and i rely mostly on _it_ to know if I have a review. But I will check this as often as I remember. _**

_**Review please**_

_**BAI!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay.. Here goes. :) I'm coming short on Ideas for this, but I'm working on it. :) This is the last chapter, so I'll be working on 'Helping Hands' soon. **_

_**And I'm going to start working on my FIRST. BOOK. EVER. So yea. Heh Heh, things might go a bit slow... :)**_

That night and all of the nights after it went quickly, and by the third month, Hisoka and Tsuzuki thought they'd never be set free of Muraki's pain and torment. This was it. This was all they lived for, now.

They used each other for comfort. To get away from Muraki's pain, at least for a few moments, they stayed together.

Day after painful day, they waited. Didn't anybody even _know_ they went missing?

If only they knew.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tatsumi waited. He was on the phone with the hospital- He had enough. He was going to get Muraki on that phone and demand where his son was. He knew the truth, now all he had to do was get Muraki in jail.

Ana and Yumi sat on the couch, trying to watch TV. They couldn't focus. Ana only stared at the TV, thinking of what sick things Muraki could be doing to her child.

Yumi hadn't talked since the day he left. She wouldn't even look at anyone in the eye.

Suddenly, Tatsumi began to speak.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Kazutaka Muraki." He growled, hating the way Muraki's name came out.

"_What!? HA, Sorry sir, you can't."_

"And why is that?"

"_Sir... He died six years ago in a car crash."_

Tatsumi's jaw dropped. Car Crash!? But.. He was there just months ago! How is that even...!?

"Stop joking around." He growled. "My son went missing, and he was the only one that could have taken him, now _where is he!?_"

_"I told you, He's dead. Check the record_s _yourself, sir_."

Tatsumi hung up the phone and grabbed his laptop.

In a search engine, he typed, '2001 Car Crashes'. And he pressed enter. Nothing came up of interest to him, since he didn't know what to look for. He typed in,

'Kazutaka Muraki Car Crash'.

_Then_ it came up. He began to read:

'_27 Year old Famous Doctor Kazutaka Muraki involved in a Car accident On Cedar Street bridge in Illinois at 11:30 P.M on Monday 11, 2001, Resulting in two deaths, Including his own._

_Late last night, His car rammed into another family's, a family of three. Both cars plunged into the river, and a little boy, Hisoka, Age nine, was able to save his mother._

_Muraki is believed to have purposely run the family off of the road, but for what reason is unknown.'_

Tatsumi couldn't believe it. Muraki.. was _dead_, but yet.. He seen him just three months ago.

He didn't believe in ghosts. No way, not one bit. It was just silly. But what he did believe was that this was one _shocking_ turn of events.

And Hisoka... _Their_ Hisoka? He knew because there was a picture of him on the article with his mother.

He had _saved_ someone's life? He shook his head softly and stared down at the table as he closed the laptop. He began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ana asked, looking over at him.

"Nowhere special..." He whispered, opening the door.

He _was_ going to find Hisoka. Even if he died trying.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Tsuzuki pounded on the window. There _had_ to be a way out! Just had to! Hisoka sat in the corner, staring at his bloody hands. Scratches marked all over them, reminding him of the pain he'd gone through on that terrifying night six years ago. He felt a pounding in his head, and he let his mind wander. It went to the car accident instantly.

He seen Muraki's face in the window in the car next to theirs, just before they were rammed off of the road.

Hisoka twitched.

"Son of a-" He stopped short and slammed his fist into the wall, screaming.

Tsuzuki jumped and looked back, his eyes wide. "Hisoka, what's wrong!?"

"He killed him! He killed my father! He tried to kill us! _All_ of us!" Hisoka yelled, standing up.

"Who? Who did?"

"Muraki!"

Tsuzuki blinked.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah... Hold up, there, Hisoka. You mean Kazutaka Muraki?"

"Yea, who else!?" Hisoka glared at him, wondering if he could even trust this boy, after all of this was over.

"Err... Hisoka, obviously, you're mistaking him for someone else, because Doctor Muraki _died _six years ago. Kiddo, someone's feeding you lies."

"No! He's been after me since I was six! I've known him that long-" He blinked. He seen Muraki's face in the other car... But.. Wait... he was the one that helped him on the boat... But... nobody even noticed him...!

"He's a... a..."

"Ghost?" Muraki whispered, suddenly appearing directly in front of him. Hisoka yelped and jumped back, landing on Tsuzuki, who shuddered at the sudden feeling in his lap.

"Oh, what a multi-meaning word..." He smirked. "Do you mean like the fleeting kiss of a lost loved one? A passing glance? Or.. perhaps.. the _dead walking_..?"

Hisoka twitched. It _had_ to be a dream. It HAD to be! He listened as Muraki's laugh echoed in his ears. "No.. No.. NO!" He screamed, and Tsuzuki held him down.

"It's okay!" He said, holding his arms. He buried his head in Hisoka's hair. "It's alright... It's okay, I'll protect you..."

Muraki got closer and touched Hisoka's chest, and the hand slowly slid down his body to his jeans. '_No... No not again...'_ He felt Tsuzuki cover the boy up and hitting Muraki's hand away, but he grabbed it and pulled Tsuzuki away from Hisoka, throwing him to the side.

Tsuzuki's head slammed against the wall, and Hisoka heard a loud '_CRACK!_' And Tsuzuki fell to floor, unmoving.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried, reaching out his arm. Muraki grabbed his legs and pulled him to his chest and kissed his lips fully.

Nobody heard Hisoka scream. He was _miles_ from home. _States away_ from home. The one he loved most was dead.

Muraki had won.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"He's coming back.. His eye just twitched! He's alive!"

Hisoka's eyes snapped open. He stared up at the face of his true mother.

"M..Mommy?" He whispered. He sounded the same... but he felt as if he'd been laying down for years.

He stared around the room, and he seen doctors and nurses rushing into the room. He didn't recognize anyone, which was a relief. But he knew it was just a dream. His mother was gone... She had given up on him.

"Yes, Honey... It's me..." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, a tear landing on his skin.

"Where's Yumi?"

"Who?"

"Yumi.. My sister."

His mother stared at him with shock. "Honey... You don't have a sister..."

"Wh...What!? Then what about Ana, And Tatsumi? Where are they? Don't that care about me?"

"Hisoka... Who are these people? You haven't moved out of that bed for seven years, how-"

"WHAT!?" Hisoka nearly screamed. No... But he was just... No! He seen someone rushing in, and the familiar scent of his father surrounded him.

"Daddy..." He whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "I don't understand, i was just out of here... I was living with a new family... Dad, you were dead, mom, you sent me away...! You couldn't afford me anymore... And Yumi.. My sister... And-" He stopped, remembering Tsuzuki.

"Where's Tsuzuki?" He asked, knowing well what his mother was about to say-but his father said it instead.

"Who's Tsuzuki?"

Hisoka's heart broke. It was all fake.. His whole life.. His whole family... He didn't even know how to separate dream from reality...

"How did I get here!?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"You saved us, honey.. On your ninth birthday. Your father never would have made it-neither would I- if you hadn't of broken the glass."

"But what about Muraki..!?"

"Oh.. Honey..." His mother wrapped her arms around him.

"He's gone.. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But that doesn't explain the fact that I was living an entirely different life! He.. He was there, he killed Tsuzuki! He took the only thing that I held close! He took it all over again!"

"Hisoka, You've been in a coma for the passed seven years!" His father yelled, grabbing his son's shoulders, and Hisoka instantly stopped and looked up at him, his jaw dropping.

"They tried to take you off of the machine two years ago, but we wouldn't let them!"

"Honey, stop... look at him..."

His father stopped talking, seeing his son's tears on his face.

"It...It was all a dream... Everything.. A dream.. A dream caused by a Coma..."

"Yes... Honey, Muraki never came back.. He's dead.. He's never coming back." His mother kissed his forehead, and he sniffed.

'_All a dream... Everything.. a dream.. Oh, Tsuzuki... If only you were real...'_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_(Two months later)_

His first day of school.

Hisoka stepped out of the car carefully, and he stared at all of the kids, who walked into the school in a swarm. He breathed in deep and walked up the steps, but bumped into a soft, warm body.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I should watch where I'm going!" A man said, and Hisoka looked up to see a boy with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Hey, you're the new kid. My name is Tsuzuki."

Hisoka smiled.

_**T.T There you go. A happy ending! I gotta go to bed, my parents are yelling at me. See the risks I take for you people:D Bye! hope you liked it!**_


End file.
